


Under the Blue Light || Jongyu one shot (two parts)

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Gay, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Nights - Freeform, One Shot, Sleep, Young Adults, Young Love, clubs, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: "There's something about you.""There's something about you too."





	1. Chapter 1

Bathed in blue light Jinki felt the man’s arm wrap around his chest, dragging him outside. The reason why he had felt his legs go numb within seconds was unknown to him still. There was much for Jinki to be confused about as he looked back at the many eyes staring his way. They too seemed to be just as confused as Jinki himself. Not being able to do much about the situation he smiled and nodded at the staring eyes. He found that to make the eyes look even more confused. Finally, Jinki was free from the eyes as the doors to the club closed behind them. The man put him over his shoulder without a word.

“Uhm excuse me…” Jinki began, trying to engage contact with the man making his face red from the blood rushing there. The man hummed. “Where are we- actually can you put me down or something? The blood is rushing to my face and I’m getting lightheaded.” Jinki was pulled off the still nameless man’s shoulder and was now being carried bridal style instead.

“You still can’t walk I’ll have to carry you all the way.” The man looked straight forward as he walked. This enabled Jinki to stare at his face without the awkward eye contact that would usually follow this.

“Very well. All the way to where, though?” Jinki asked, still not satisfied with his lack of knowledge on what exactly was going on.

“My place. I’m Jonghyun by the way. Kim Jonghyun.” His gaze had yet to have flickered from the pavement right in front of him.

“Is this some really creative way to get me in your bed or?” Jinki smiled widely at the stranger Kim Jonghyun, enjoying his own funny remark. Jonghyun looked amused for a short moment.

“No. I’m saving you from a rather unpleasant situation.”

“Am I gonna be getting more out of you than that?” Jinki raised an eyebrow, staring at Jonghyun’s intense face.

“When we get inside.” The rest of the walk was quiet. It was late, much later than Jinki had intended or wanted it to be. The streets were emptied of people and the only traceable sounds were the calming clacking of Jonghyun’s boots on the asphalt and the occasional car driving by. Jinki began to wonder how long it would take Jonghyun to get tired from carrying him. Jinki wasn’t overweight but he was a grown man nevertheless. Still, Jinki could not trace a single sign of him wearing out. Jonghyun turned to a door and stopped in front of it.

“What do we do now?” Jinki asked, still not able to as much as feel his legs.

“Hold on tightly to my neck,” Jonghyun instructed and Jinki did as instructed. Jonghyun bent down and sat Jinki’s feet down on the ground. Of course, they wobbled without Jinki’s control. Jonghyun stood back up holding Jinki’s back for support as he pulled his keys out with the other hand. “I should have just thrown you back over my shoulder,” Jonghyun said with a pained face as Jinki tried to keep his whole body up by clinging to Jonghyun’s neck.

“That would have been smart,” Jinki said as Jonghyun began shuffling Jinki onto his back, holding onto his legs. “Smart,” Jinki said and kept his arms around Jonghyun’s neck. He walked up the stairs with Jinki on his back and unlocked his door with less difficulty than the first one. Jinki took in everything he could as Jonghyun carried him into the living room and dumped him on the sofa.

“Are you comfortable?” Jonghyun asked, standing over him.

“Yeah… Your place is very vintage. I like it a lot.” Jinki was too busy looking around the room to pay much attention to Jonghyun’s question. That was, of course, until he remembered why he was there. “Oh yeah by the way. Could you maybe explain why my legs are completely numb?” Jinki asked calmly. Jonghyun nodded and sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“The guy who got a drink sent to your table put something in it. It shouldn’t be permanent if I’m correct, but you should stay here until we know for sure.”

“Why did he put something in my drink?” Jinki furrowed his eyebrows as he considered if his friend’s birthday party had been worth all this trouble now.

“He wanted to fuck you.” Jonghyun bluntly told Jinki, who was startled by the words. “I knew him a long time ago. You don’t want to have anything to do with him as you can probably guess from the situation you’re in now.” Jinki was quiet for a few seconds.

“So I was right about that... But can you blame him? I’m pretty fuckable.” Jinki grinned at Jonghyun, knowing he had made an odd joke at an odd time. Jonghyun let a single chuckle leave his mouth before his expression grew serious once again.

“Coffee?” The serious expression on Jonghyun’s face made Jinki feel like he was being interrogated and asked if he was guilty of murder. Even so, Jinki soon found it amusing and smiled widely at the serious boy in front of him.

“Do you perhaps have tea?” Jinki’s smile stayed plastered on his face as he watched Jonghyun stand up to go into the kitchen. In the meantime, Jinki attempted at pushing himself up in a seated position with his arm strength. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the desk in the far corner just by the window. It was messy and most of the drawers were half open. There were old mugs standing next to the laptop and the stacks of books and papers. The desk looked to be as old as all his other furniture. Jinki almost felt as though he had been carried onto the set for a movie about a writer or a journalist living alone in a small city flat.

“Here.” Jonghyun put the mug on the table in front of Jinki. He sat down next to Jinki’s feet, taking a sip of his own mug before setting it down and facing Jinki. Jinki looked questioningly back at him. “I have to check if you’re getting feeling back to your legs. Jinki nodded simply, giving Jonghyun permission to touch him. He reached up and squeezed Jinki’s ankles. He looked up for a reaction on Jinki’s face, but he shook his head. He touched all the way up to his knees, but still nothing from Jinki.

“Is it permanent?” Jinki asked. For the first time, Jonghyun traced worry on his voice.

“I might have checked too early. It still hasn’t been long and I’m guessing he’d want this to work until he was… Done with you.” Jonghyun flinched at the last words, remembering things he wished he couldn’t. “How much of your legs is numb?” Jonghyun changed the subject.

“Till upper thigh-ish,” Jinki answered. Jonghyun hesitated momentarily.

“So you can feel this?” Jonghyun squeezed Jinki’s upper thigh and Jinki nodded. “I’d give it an hour,” Jonghyun said, same serious expression as previously. “Is there anything you want other than tea? Are you hungry or do you just want to relax? If you want to sleep, I can carry you to my bed.”

“Are you staying up?” Jinki’s question sounded needy as he was sitting there, unable to move his legs with a beautiful man asking him if he wanted to sleep in his bed. All Jinki’s young, horny and very gay mind could think of was staying next to Jonghyun because he enjoyed the calm, serious look that he had in his eyes and how they would turn worried for a moment before quickly returning to their calm state.

“I’m not that good at sleeping, so yes I’m staying up.” Jinki’s eyebrows furrowed. “I have insomnia,” he explained further. Only now did Jinki notice that his eyes did seem to look a certain kind of tired. A kind smile was sent Jonghyun’s way and he couldn’t help but return it.

“I’ll stay up a while longer then” Jinki decided and attempted at pulling his legs in so he didn’t take up all the room on the sofa.

“Need help?” Jonghyun’s amused smile made his eyes light up in a new way. Jonghyun helped Jinki move his legs and seated himself closer to Jinki, facing him with his legs crossed. “Wanna do something?” Jonghyun asked leaning his elbow on the back of the sofa. Jinki nodded eagerly and they both thought for a while.

“Let’s just talk. I want to know more about you.” Jinki sent the serious man in front of him a cheeky smile before opening his mouth once again. “What do you like? Just anything.”

“Sex.” He responded without hesitation and with no sign of amusement to trace on his face.

“Good one. You’re not alone there… Nothing else?”

“I like writing especially at night when I can’t sleep.”

“What do you write then?” Jinki smiled to himself when he turned out to be a writer much as he had predicted from the messy desk.

“Anything really. Poetry and short stories mostly. I like to put small conflicts into stories and leave them just below the surface for the reader to find. I haven’t published anything though. Very few people have ever even seen my work.” Jinki listened closely to every word as he stared at his lips as they moved. They curved upwards into a smirk. “Are you even listening?”

“More closely than you’d think.” Jonghyun’s cheeks seemed to turn a few shades redder. Jonghyun asked Jinki to tell him something he liked.

“I like sex and I like smiling.” Of course, a huge smile followed this statement, that Jonghyun soon wanted elaboration on.

“Tell me more about that.”

“Which one?”

“Both.”

“Okay, sex… Well, that’s because I like being loved in all the senses of the word. It might seem like a basic and obvious thing to say, but it really is something I care a lot about and the sex is a way of saying everything you feel because words never seem to be enough. I like to smile because I don’t hide my feelings much and I’m happy a lot. When I smile I also become happier because of the smiles I receive in return. I like the way people’s eyes light up when their smile is genuine. It gives me a boost. I guess I just like people and love. Sex and smiles are just two things, that fall under those categories.” Jonghyun stared at Jinki’s thoughtful face as he wondered how such a man could exist. So happy, carefree even, yet so reflecting and somewhat wise, even if it seemed like a strange word to use about a young man like him, it seemed to fit. Their conversation continued until 5:18 turned to 5:19 when Jinki let out a loud, sleepy yawn.

“Bedtime maybe? It’s…” Jonghyun paused to look at the time on his phone. “5:19 after all.” Jinki nodded sleepily and stood up from the sofa to find the bed as quickly as possible. He was about to lift his left foot when he realised he was standing up. He looked down at Jonghyun with a smile on his face, pointing to his legs. Jonghyun laughed a happy laugh and got up next to him. “Try walking. You might be a little shaky still.” Jinki took a step and sure enough he was a little unsteady. Jonghyun stood right behind him ready to catch him if he should lose balance completely. Jinki quickly got the hang of it again and turned to Jonghyun.

“Bedroom?” Jonghyun grabbed his arm gently and led him through the living room and to the old, white double doors. Jonghyun grabbed the door handle to reveal a room with a large bed opposite them. It looked incredibly comfortable and Jinki was very drawn to it. The bed hadn’t been made and the duvet, blankets and pillows were spread across the bed. Jinki didn’t find it to make the bed look less inviting. In fact, it did the exact opposite. It made the bed, and the whole room, look even comfier. It gave Jinki a homey feeling that he didn’t want to let go of.

“It’s a little messy bu-”

“It’s lovely.” Jinki walked to the bed and threw himself down. “Are you gonna try and sleep too?” Jinki was already getting cosy, hugging on of the duvets as he looked at Jonghyun still standing in the doorway.

“Yeah I’m exhausted.” He neared the bed where he grabbed a blanket and turned to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Jinki’s voice sounded stern, caring and needy all at once.

“To the sofa.”

“Just sleep here. It’s your bed after all and I don’t mind sharing.” Jinki rubbed his eyes sleepily and Jonghyun smiled at how childlike he could look. So innocent and so painfully cute. He nodded, not in the mood for a pointless argument with the sole purpose of Jonghyun showing that he was humble and kind when in reality both of them wanted to spend the night lying next to each other.

Jonghyun put the blanket back down on the bed and began to undo his belt and undress like Jinki was doing, forcing him to sit up from the comfortable spot he had found on the bed. He was quick to take off his trousers, leaving him in a t-shirt and underwear. Jonghyun on the other hand, slept mostly naked but decided to keep his underwear on this time. He wasn’t shy, but he thought it was best not to, seeing as they had known each other for no more than a few hours. Jinki watched him as he pulled off his t-shirt and revealed an incredibly fit body. This didn’t surprise him from having stared at his arms quite a few times throughout the night. He threw himself down on the bed, grabbing the other duvet to pull over himself. On each side of the bed, they lay looking into each other’s eyes.

“Your bed is as comfy as it looks,” Jinki beamed lazily at Jonghyun. The smile was returned. Jinki rolled onto his back. “These are the best moments.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lying like this with someone special, someone exciting, just like this. Wanting more than we have, but at the same time being completely fine with how it is, because the lust is oddly satisfying as much as it too is frustrating.” Jinki turned his head to look back into Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t fulfilling the desires feel more satisfying.”

“Sure, but don’t you enjoy the mutual, unspoken lust that lies heavily upon the room, with two individuals doing their best at containing this feeling, not letting it slip even when it’s so damn obvious? I live for that feeling.” Jinki spoke with much passion visible in his eyes. Jonghyun nodded. Jinki sighed comfortably and did a 360 roll to get closer to Jonghyun. His smile was goofy when his eyes once again found Jonghyun’s.

“There’s something about you,” Jonghyun chuckled warmly.

“There’s something about you too.” Jinki smiled up at the beautiful face of the man, propped up on his elbow only in his underwear and sharing a bed with him. He couldn’t quite fathom how Jonghyun’s dark brown puppy-like eyes were staring back down at him. Jonghyun’s hand moved to Jinki’s chest where he played with the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“I like… Kisses too.” Jonghyun stared at his own hand playing with Jinki’s shirt. “The comfort it gives no matter the situation. The feeling of having someone else’s lips on my own is so many things at once. It’s love, it’s lust, it’s a confession of any kind of mutual attraction and it kills loneliness. I need that sometimes…” Jonghyun confessed with his eyes still fixated on his hand on Jinki’s chest.

“Kisses are nice.” Jinki agreed, bringing his hand up to Jonghyun’s face and moved it so Jonghyun had no choice but to look him in the eyes. “You’re allowed to kiss me you know.” Jinki smiled softly at the somewhat pained face looking down at him. Jonghyun moved slower than he wanted to, but couldn’t find the powers to, above Jinki. Jonghyun’s face was just above Jinki’s. Only a few centimetres of air between their lips, reducing slowly until Jonghyun felt the softness of Jinki’s pulp lips against his own dry ones. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered closed and so did Jinki’s when Jonghyun pressed his lips further onto his. Jonghyun felt Jinki’s lips part, letting Jonghyun access him better. A sigh of satisfaction left Jinki as he moved his hands up Jonghyun’s arms. Without warning Jinki let his tongue slip into Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun pulled away and Jinki looked puzzled up at him.

“All the blood just rushed to my… Yeah, let’s continue later.” Jonghyun awkwardly moved his leg back and once again propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the dazzling man lying next to him.

“That was quick,” he teased Jonghyun and Jonghyun flicked his arm softly, otherwise ignoring his remark. He too was starting to feel exhausted from the long night. “How are we ever gonna sleep with all that bright light?” The sun had begun to rise and it was shining straight into Jonghyun’s room.

“I have something.” He turned to his small nightstand and rummaged through the drawers as he spoke. “The doctors recommended it to make me sleep better. It doesn’t work much, but it’s nice when I finally do get tired and it’s too bright to sleep.” He pulled out a remote looking thing and pressed a button. The room turned dark and, for the second time that night, the two of them were draped in blue light. “I see why it would be relaxing, but cure insomnia? Maybe a little naïve of me to believe.”

“Maybe,” Jinki scoffed jokingly and threw and arm over Jonghyun’s stomach, pushing on it to get him to lie back down. Jonghyun obeyed, thrilled to find Jinki’s hand had stayed burning wonderfully on his skin. Jinki shuffled closer, having missed the feeling of sleeping next to someone else and feeling the heat radiate off of them. “I also like the feeling of your skin on mine,” Jinki mumbled into Jonghyun’s chest.

“I like that too.” Jonghyun wrapped his arm slowly around Jinki, who was holding on tightly to Jonghyun. He took a last look at the man, who looked a lot smaller now, clinging onto him with closed eyes and blue light shining on his skin. Like a god, of only good, he looked under the blue light.


	2. Morning after

“Okay, my turn. Between tea and coffee, you’re a tea person,” Jonghyun said with much confidence as they sat opposite each other, eating breakfast in Jonghyun’s small kitchen.

“That’s too easy. When you asked if I wanted coffee last night I asked for tea and I did the same just now.” Jinki narrowed his eyes, pointing at the mug in front of him. Jonghyun scoffed.

“Too easy? I didn’t know this had to be difficult.” He crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, which gave Jinki a better view of his abs as he still hadn’t put on a shirt. “You sleep with clothes on for sure. I can tell you’re not a naked sleeper,” Jonghyun said instead.

“Correct. You sleep naked don’t you?” Jonghyun answered with a hum and took a bite of his toast. “You prefer summer over winter.” He looked into the eyes of the shirtless man in front of him awaiting his answer.

“You’re right. I’m gonna guess you’re a winter person. You look cuddly in that snowy way.” Jinki chuckled at this but nodded his head yes. “You’ve slept with quite a few people I think. Not an insane amount, but I think you’ve had your fair share,” he continued. Jinki nodded with a slight blush becoming visible on his cheeks.

“You haven’t. Not because you can’t, because you won’t. You like sex though, but you’re picky,” Jinki guessed. Jonghyun thought for a second.

“Close, but I’m not picky. I’d just rather have sex when there are feelings involved. I like the tenderness that is always present, no matter how rough the sex is.” He took a sip of his coffee and Jinki couldn’t help but stare as he did so. He felt an urge to kiss his coffee flavoured lips when he sat in front of him so effortlessly sexy.

“Can we do something else now that I lost?” Jinki said, still looking at Jonghyun with fascination. Jonghyun smiled at the older and placed his hand on the table. Jinki came up with different games they could play, looking around the kitchen as he thought. Jonghyun still sat across from him, staring at the boy completely absorbed in his own thoughts. Jonghyun reached across the table and grabbed Jinki’s hand. Jinki snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Jonghyun before smiling down at their entwined hands.

“Any ideas?” Jonghyun asked, his serious eyes locking Jinki in a gaze he could not escape.

“I want to know more about the guy from last night. You told me you knew him…” Jinki trailed off, his curiosity getting the best of him. He squeezed Jonghyun’s hand once as he watched him prepare to answer.

“We used to go out. I usually judge well, but he seemed to trick me and that’s why he’s dangerous. I had no idea I was making a mistake until I had already been hurt badly. I wasn’t stupid or inexperienced. He was tricky and quick; so quick it didn’t allow me to think. That’s why I snatched you out of there. I didn’t want you to become his next target.” Jinki listened carefully to every word and nodded along as Jonghyun spoke to him. “It’s very likely that he numbed you so that he could rape you without having you run away.” Jinki tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s hand at the forward words. “There’s nothing to worry about anymore.” Jonghyun smiled shortly, but reassuringly, and Jinki instantly relaxed in the comfort of Jonghyun’s company.

“Thank you for saving me, my hero,” Jinki said in an overdramatic voice and with a wide grin that showed his slightly crooked teeth. Jonghyun stared in awe at the angelic smile from the angelic man in front of him.

“I’m glad I did,” Jonghyun responded, feeling how Jinki made him softer and softer each second. All of a sudden Jonghyun noticed Jinki’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes look worried back at him.

“What exactly did he do to you?” Jinki’s voice gave away his fear of the answer.

“He was very forceful and he never listened when I said no… It never got as serious as rape but it sometimes felt like it was a little too close. He hit me a couple of times before I finally got rid of him. Even after that, he tried to get me back a couple of times but his yelling and threatening didn’t tempt me quite enough.” Jonghyun looked at their hands as he spoke but moved his gaze back up when he found his hand empty of Jinki’s. He saw Jinki lift his chair as he stood up and sat back down on it when he had reached the other side of the table where Jonghyun sat. He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun and held on tight. Jonghyun smiled into Jinki’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do something like that to someone as lovely as you,” Jinki whispered and took in Jonghyun’s sweet scent. He wondered how it was possible not to do good by this man. Jinki was, of course, a very positive person and seeing the good in people was what he did; with the exception of people who hurt his loved ones. Jonghyun could feel that. Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s cheek out of plain intuition. He bit his lip before bringing Jonghyun in for a strong, rough kiss. Jonghyun grabbed Jinki’s t-shirt as he kissed back, closing his eyes. He heard Jinki push the chair away from behind him and move up on Jonghyun’s lap. This pleased Jonghyun a lot and a smile, that broke the kiss, was there to prove it.

“I like it when you do that.” Jonghyun stared up at Jinki’s face dreamily and Jinki smiled proudly down at Jonghyun’s serious gaze.

“I like it when you give me that serious stare.” Jinki grinned and kissed Jonghyun’s forehead.

“I like it when you smile at me.”

“I like it when you bite your lip at me.”

“I like it when you sit on me.”

“I like it when your hands are around me.”

“Kiss me again.” Jinki obeyed this command and slid his hands slowly down Jonghyun’s naked upper body as he reattached their lips. His hands roamed the younger’s body as their kiss deepened.

“I wanted you all morning,” Jinki admitted, pulling away. “It’s hard not to when you look at me like that.”

“There’s definitely something about you… Wait.” Jonghyun paused. “I never got your name.” Jinki bit his lip playfully.

“Lee Jinki, but you can call me baby.” Jinki grinned at his own corny words.

“I’ll be holding you to that.” Jonghyun pointed a finger at Jinki, who quickly took the opportunity to grab it between his teeth softly. Jonghyun laughed. “You’re so adorable today.” Jonghyun’s smile grew wider than Jinki had seen yet. He let go and pecked Jonghyun on the lips before standing up from his lap.

“I’m gonna have to see you again but I need to get home to my roomies. They’re still texting me nonstop.” Jonghyun nodded firmly and walked to his room to find a shirt. On his way, he yelled that he would follow Jinki home. Jinki smiled to himself as he pulled on his jacket, waiting for Jonghyun. “Wow.” He breathed out. Jonghyun came back and grabbed his jacket before kicking his shoes on.

They walked for 20 minutes before reaching Jinki’s front door. Jonghyun kissed Jinki. He felt Jinki’s tight grip on his arm.

“Stay the night.”

“Okay.” There was not a moment of hesitation from Jonghyun’s side. The longer he could spend with Jinki the happier he was. “Will your friends think it’s fine?” Jonghyun asked as they entered the elevator.

“As long as I don’t bring a whole party over they don’t really mind,” Jinki reassured and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Jinki brought the keys to the door and unlocked it. Jinki offered to take Jonghyun’s coat. Jonghyun handed it to Jinki and kissed his cheek swiftly.

“I like the smell of your flat.”

“I’d love to tell you it’s natural, but the truth is that Kibum works very hard to keep our flat smelling homey and make it seem like it wasn’t deliberate,” Jinki told him, chuckling at his roommate’s strange ideas.

“He did a good job then,” Jonghyun said as they began to walk towards the living room.

“Thank you. I do try.” Kibum sat by their coffee table with a smug smile on his face. Next to him sat Minho and Taemin, who were both looking curiously at Jonghyun.

“So that’s Kibum,” Jinki explained to Jonghyun. “And those two are Minho and Taemin.” Jonghyun greeted them with a short bow of the head. “This is Jonghyun. The guy who abducted me yesterday.” Jinki introduced and placed his hand softly on Jonghyun’s lower back.

“So he dragged you out of the club right? None of us saw but I asked around for you afterwards and everyone said you had been dragged out by some guy.” The two of them nodded at Minho, who had asked the question.

“What exactly happened?” Taemin asked as Jinki lead Jonghyun towards two empty chairs by the table.

“Remember that guy who came over with a drink for me?”

“That we all told you not to drink, yes,” Kibum answered, his voice salty. Jinki shot eyes at him.

“Turned out he put something in it that numbed my legs, so when I was dancing afterwards I began to wobble a little. Jonghyun grabbed me out of nowhere and pulled me outside. Jonghyun used to know the guy so he had kept an eye on me after he had come up to me. He carried me all the way to his place and he made sure I was fine and that I regained the feeling in my legs before sleeping.” Jinki tried to keep it short, deliberately not telling his friends about the long talks or the multiple kisses that had been shared.

“We owe you a thank you then, for helping Jinki.” Minho smiled at Jonghyun, who returned it nervously. Jinki squeezed his hand reassuringly underneath the table.

“There’s something with you two. What else happened?” Kibum detected. At this point, this didn’t surprise Jinki anymore. Kibum was quick to pick up on the atmosphere surrounding a person or in this case two people.

“We kissed,” Jinki admitted, looking over at Jonghyun to make sure he was still comfortable. He looked back at Jinki with a smile that held all of their questions, confessions and little touches from last night and that same morning. It told Jinki that he had not been this comfortable in a good while, that this moment was important because he realised that there was more than something about Jinki. This moment he realised there was everything about Jinki and he wanted to see it all. Jinki smiled back to let him know he had felt that since their eyes met for the first time, under the blue light.

“Get a room.”


End file.
